Megazord Robo
In this category are the Megazords listed in the order they appear as well as alphabeticaly (in the alphabetized category list below). A Megazord is a humanoid combination of multiple Zords (However, on a few occasions, there are Megazords that aren't composed of multiple Zords, such as the Delta Megazord). Normally the first Zords of the Rangers can combine to an Megazord. Most Megazords have a special sword, and some have more combinations with other Zords. Primary Megazords This is a list of primary Megazords that the rangers begin with early in each series/season/iteration. MMPR_Dinozord_Megazord.jpg|'Dinozord' Mighty Morphin Power Rangers MMPR_Thundermegazord.jpg|'Thunder Megazord' Mighty Morphin Star Rangers MMPR-Ninjamegazord.jpg|'Super Ninja Megazord' The Ninja Team Zeo_Megazord.jpg|'Zeo Mega Battle Robo' Zeo Zero Ranger Rv-robo.jpg|'Car Robo' Car Ranger Astro_Megazord.jpg|'Astro Megazord' Space Mega Rangers LG_Galaxy_Megazord.jpg|'Galaxy Megazord' Galaxy Rangers PRLR-lightspeedmegazord.jpg|'Victory Robo' Rescue Force Rangers Time-force-megazord-modered.jpg|'Time Robo Alpha Formation' Time Rangers WF_Wild_Force_Megazord.jpg|'King Megazord' Wild Rangers Prns-zd-stormmegazord.jpg|'Hurricane Robo' Ninja Rangers Dino_Thunder_Thundersaurus_Megazord.jpeg|'Dino Megazord' Dino Rangers Dekaranger_Robo.png|'Police Robo' Police Rangers MF_Titan_Megazord.jpg|'Magi Megazord' magic Rangers Bouken-daibouken.jpg|'Adventure Robo' Adventure Rangers Jf-megazord.jpg|'Thunder Robo' Jungle Rangers ESGO-Engine-O.jpg|'Engine Megazord' Go-On Ranger ShinkenOh.png|'Samurai Megazord' Samurai Rangers Gosei_Great.png|'Gosei Great' Angel Rangers GokaiOh.png|'Pirate Megazord' Pirate Force Rangers Go-Buster_Oh.png|'Energy X Megazord' Energy Rangers KamitsukiGattaiKyoryuzin.png|'Dino Brave Megazord' Dino Brave Rangers Raiden_Kyoryuzin.png|'Dino Brave Thunder Megazord' Dino Brave Rangers ToQ-Oh.png|'Liner Rainbow Megazord' Train Rangers SSN-Shurikenjin.png|'Shogun Shinobi Megazord' Shuriken Rangers DSZ-Zyuoh_King.png|'Guardian Cube Megazord Fromation 1-2-3' Beast Craft Rangers USK-Kyurenoh_0103050709.png|'Ultra Galaxy Robo (1-3-5-7-9)' Ultra Galaxy Rangers KSL-LupinKaiser_0103050709.png|''' Phantom Megazord''' Lupin Force Rangers KSP-PatKaiser_0103050709.png|'Justice Megazord' Cyber Patrol Rangers KishiRyuuOh Three Knights.png|'Knight Megazord' Knight Force Rangers List of Megazords Mighty Morphin *Megazord *Dragonzord Battle Mode *Mega Dragonzord *Ultrazord *Thunder Megazord - alternatively refered to as the "Mega Thunderzord" *Mega Tigerzord *Thunder Ultrazord *Ninja Megazord *Shogun Megazord Zeo *Zeo Megazord *Red Battlezord *Zeo Mega Battlezord *Pyramidas *Zeo Ultrazord *Super Zeo Megazord Turbo *Turbo Megazord *Rescue Megazord *Rescue Turbo Megazord *Robo Racer *Artillatron In Space *Astro Megazord *Delta Megazord *Astro Delta Megazord *Mega Voyager *Mega Winger Lost Galaxy *Galaxy Megazord *Torozord *Centaurus Megazord *Stratoforce Megazord *Zenith Lightspeed Rescue *Lightspeed Megazord *Supertrain Megazord *Max Solarzord *Lightspeed Solarzord *Omega Megazord *Lifeforce Megazord Time Force *Transwarp Megazord *Time Force Megazord *Time Shadow Megazord *Shadow Force Megazord *Q-Rex Megazord Wild Force *Wild Force Megazord *Kongazord *Predazord *Isis Megazord *Pegasus Megazord *Animus Ninja Storm *Storm Megazord *Thunder Megazord *Thunderstorm Megazord *Samurai Star Megazord *Samurai Storm Megazord *Samurai Thunder Megazord *Hurricane Megazord *Mammoth Zord Dino Thunder *Thundersaurus Megazord *Blizzard Force Megazord *Brachiozord *Dino Stegazord *Triceramax Megazord *Mezodon Megazord *Valkasaurus Megazord Space Patrol Delta *Delta Squad Megazord *Delta Command Megazord *Omegamax Megazord *Deltamax Megazord *S.W.A.T. Megazord Mystic Force *Centaurus Wolf Megazord *Titan Megazord *Centaurus Phoenix Megazord *Solar Streak Megazord *Phoenix Unizord *Manticore Megazord Operation Overdrive *DriveMax Megazord *Super DriveMax Megazord *DriveMax Ultrazord - a bipedal Ultrazord that's not simply a docking formation, but a giant Megazord *Flash Point Megazord *DualDrive Megazord *BattleFleet Megazord Jungle Fury *Jungle Pride Megazord *Jungle Master Megazord *Wolf Pride Megazord *Rhino Pride Megazord *Ultimate Megazord *Jungle Master Stampede *Jungle Pride Charge RPM *High Octane Megazord *ValveMax Megazord *Zenith Megazord *Mach Megazord *SkyRev Megazord *PaleoMax Megazord *RPM Ultrazord - a bipedal Ultrazord that's not simply a docking formation, but a giant Megazord Samurai/Super Samurai *Samurai Megazord *Beetle Blaster Megazord *Swordfish Fencer Megazord *Tiger Drill Megazord *Samurai Battlewing *Battlewing Megazord *Octo Spear Megazord *Claw Battlezord *Claw Armor Megazord *LightZord *Samurai Shark Megazord *Bull Megazord *Samurai Gigazord - a bipedal Ultrazord that's not simply a docking formation, but a giant Megazord *Samurai Shark Gigazord Megaforce/Super Megaforce *Gosei Great Megazord *Sea Megazord *Land Megazord *Sky Megazord *Ultra Gosei Great Megazord *Gosei Grand Megazord *Gosei Great Grand Megazord *Gosei Ultimate Megazord *Legendary Megazord *Legendary SPD Megazord *Legendary Mystic Megazord *Legendary Wild Force Megazord *Legendary Samurai Megazord *Q-Rex Megazord *Legendary Q-Rex Megazord *Legendary Ninja Megazord *Legendary RPM Megazord *Ultimate Legendary Megazord Dino Charge/Dino Supercharge *Dino Charge Megazord *Ptera Charge Megazord *Plesio Charge Megazord *Titano Charge Megazord *Spino Charge Megazord Alphabetical Lists